hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2039 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2039 Atlantic hurricane season saw near average activity, with 11 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. A normal atlantic hurricane season runs from June 1st to November 30th, and 2039 fit well in these boundaries, with the first storm forming on June 27, and the last dissipating on November 10. However, one thing of note is that the season featured no major hurricanes until late September, when hurricanes Fred and Grace plowed the open Atlantic at Category 3 status. Hurricane Jimothy had the highest windspeeds of any Atlantic hurricane since Florence in 2036. There were several notable storms this season. In June, Ana became a very rare June hurricane that moved ashore in Texas. In August, Tropical Storm Bryce impacted parts of Massachusetts and Canada. In September, Tropical Storm Danny caused high flooding in Texas, and Hurricanes Fred and Grace became powerful Category 3 hurricanes out to sea. In October, Hurricane Jimothy approached Category 5 status as it made landfall on Cuba before making a second strike to the United States. In November, Tropical Storm Kate caused flooding across Central America and Cuba. Timeline ImageSize = width:770 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/06/2016 till:02/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Ana (C1)" from:17/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:TS text:"Bryce (TS)" from:21/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" from:30/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" from:06/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:07/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:TS text:"Elsa (TS)" from:21/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Fred (C3)" barset:break from:25/09/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Grace (C3)" from:29/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Henri (C1)" from:05/10/2016 till:09/10/2016 color:TS text:"Inca (TS)" from:20/10/2016 till:27/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Jimothy (C4)" from:22/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:07/11/2016 till:10/11/2016 color:TS text:"Kate (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) rating of 63, which was below the 1981–2010 median of 92. Broadly speaking, ACE is a measure of the power of a tropical or subtropical storm multiplied by the length of time it existed. Therefore, a storm with a longer duration or stronger intensity, such as Fred, will have high values of ACE. Storms Hurricane Ana Tropical Storm Bryce Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Inca Hurricane Jimothy Main Article: Hurricane Jimothy Tropical Depression Twelve Tropical Storm Kate Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2039. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2045 season list. This is the same list used in the 2033 season. The name Jimothy replaced Julian after 2027, but was not used in 2033; therefore, it was used for the first and only time this year. Retirement On April 11, 2040, at the session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the name Jimothy was retired due to the deaths and damages it caused. It was replaced by James for the 2045 season.Category:VileMaster Category:Strong Seasons